Nanite enhancer
necks.]] A nanite enhancer is a type item and/or weapon that charges and enhances the active nanites inside of an organism, allowing their abilities to peak or go berserk. History The first time the nanite enhancement was introduced, it was demonstrated by AMP, and EVO with the natural ability to enhance nanites. At a party with other EVOs, he enhanced their abilities to frighten the human guests at the party. The enhancements of the victim resulted in glowing eyes and uncontrollable actions. He could even use the powers on himself, allowing himself to get much larger and overpower his opponents by exploding. He was stopped by Rex, Kenwyn and Skwydd 2.03, "Lost Weekend". Another form of nanite enhancement appeared as patches that could be activated remotely, used by Coach. He tried to secretly place one on Rex's arm at a table tennis competition, however he removed it just in time. Again, he used it on his sons, Gabriel and Michael to defeat Rex in the table tennis game. Rex could easily remove them by trying to cure the EVO, causing them to disintegrate in the process. 2.11, "Without a Paddle". Branden Moses used his new invention to overcharge nanites. The overpowering of the nanites caused the evolving of the EVOs to be pushed over the limit, making them grow much more powerful. The overcharge was so excessive, that curing them would make EVOs appear half cured. After that, he would use the EVOs for himself and sell them to the highest bidders as weapons. The invention was destroyed after it was pushed to it's limits by Holiday and Six to reverse the effect and cure Beverly. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Eventually, prototype nanites came into the picture. Surprisingly, It was being taken by a group of human bikers with dormant nanites. However, it was revealed that this could slowly kill the users of these nanites. It led to a man named Valve, who had been selling these nanites to young bikers to make them race much faster and make money. Rex eventually stopped him from giving it to others and Holiday and Six used the nanites themselves for usefulness at The Plant. 3.02, "Crash and Burn" Objectives Charger weapons can be used in many ways. It can enhance the active nanites inside EVOs, making them more powerful but at the cost of making them more aggressive, to the point that even docile EVOs lose control. This is mainly used by humans that are bigoted to give EVOs a bad reputation, by humans who want to use EVOs as weapons, and, on some rare cases, to gain an advantage in competitions. The second method of using charger weapons is lethal to EVOs. The weapons are used to overcharge the active nanites to the point of imploding, destroying the EVO in question. So far, only Hunter Cain and his forces are shown using such weapons. 1.13, "The Hunter" Types Performed by AMP, he was shown to have the power to enhance other EVO's powers at will just by touching them, unlike inanimate objects; which would explode spontaneously. Coach, on the other hand had used a patch that could be controlled remotely. Hunter Cain and his forces, used weapons that overcharged the active nanites to the point where they would implode, killing the EVO from the inside-out. Desintegrator ammo is only used in bullets, not an energy surge like the others. Prototype nanites, highly unstable, were used to usually power motorcycles to make drivers feel faster and freer. If taken too much, it can be lethal. References Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Nanotechnology